


Downpour

by swanprincess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GoT au, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: Modern AU where Arya and Gendry are best friends. Arya shows up at Gendry's house in the middle of a downpour, and she's determined to take their friendship to another level.





	Downpour

The knock at the door surprised Gendry. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and anyways the pouring rain outside seemed enough to keep anyone inside where it was warm and dry. He checked his phone on his way to open the door, but saw he had no messages from anyone wanting to hang out. The knocking grew louder and more insistent as he approached the door and he whipped it open partially in annoyance.

“What do you wa-Arya?” The girl looked smaller than usual, probably because the rain had soaked her to the skin, making her clothes that were usually slightly baggy cling to her. “Come inside! What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling her into his house. She took a step in, carefully wrung out her sopping hair while leaning out the door so as to not make a puddle, and smiled at him.

“I was bored, so I thought I’d take a nice walk, and then I starting making my way here. It was only barely drizzling when I left, the downpour didn’t start until I was almost here.” She told him, crossing her arms across her chest as goosebumps rose up her arms. The storm outside had been hot, and wet as she was the cooler interior of his house must be freezing. Automatically, Gendry pulled her into his arms. “Come here, you must be cold.” He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist and shivered into him. He started to rub her back, but froze when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. Or at least, not a very good one. The cold had made her nipples hard, and he could feel them pressing into his chest through the thin fabrics of their shirts. He grunted quietly and pulled away, flushing slightly and looking down.

“You should change or you’ll get sick. I’ll get you some clothes to wear.” He told the floor, turning away and leading the way to his room so he wouldn’t have to look at her in her state. _She’s your friend._ Gendry told himself. _Just a friend, she doesn’t want to be anything more._

“So why didn’t you call me? I could have come and gotten you. Or couldn’t you have had a driver bring you or something?” He asked still not looking at her.

“I could have driven myself-” She started indignantly.

“Not legally.” He interrupted. She was still three months short of sixteen. _She’s a_ child _, fifteen is too young for me._ He chided himself.

“ _Anyways_ ,” he could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him, “like I said I wanted to take a walk. But if I wanted to drive I could’ve because the cops never pull anyone over here plus I’m a wicked good driver. You know that.” She nudged his arm, and he half turned to smile at her.

“Well, you could have called me when it started raining and I would have gotten you.”

“Then I would have had to wait in the rain.” She pointed out. “Besides, I was almost here already.”

“Why did you come here anyways?” He opened the door his room and went over his dresser, trying to find the biggest, baggiest shirt possible so he wouldn’t be having those thoughts about her “Your house is way better.” The second part came out as a mumble. He glanced around the room, embarrassed by how small it was. His house was basically a shack compared to Arya’s mansion.

“There’s always a ton of people at my house. Too many… interruptions.” She told him, accepting the shirt he offered her. Before he could ask what she meant by “interruptions” she pulled off the wet shirt she was wearing right in front of him. Apparently she was wearing a bra, or at least some sort of lacy garment that looked like one, and unlike anything he ever thought Arya would wear.

“Wha- what are you doing?” He demanded, his face turning red. She gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look.

“Changing. Like you said.” She shrugged on his shirt and laughed. “I’m practically swimming in this. How does it even fit you?”

“It’s a little big.” Gendry shrugged. Arya laughed again.

“A little.” She rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her back, and the next second she was pulling her bra out through the bottom of his shirt. His eyes widened again, but Arya gave an explanation before he could stutter a question.

“My bralette’s wet too. Besides, it’s not like it’s much use, see how flimsy it is?” She tossed it to him and he stared down at the dark grey material in shock. "I only wear the stupid thing because it's comfier than a normal bra and Sansa freaks when I go braless." He gaped at her, but his attention was taken by Arya removing still more clothes, this time wriggling out of her jeans.

“I’ll find you some sweats.” He turned back to his dresser and fought to get his heart rate under control.

“No, don’t bother. I doubt anything of yours will fit, especially if this shirt is anything to go by.” She laughed. Gendry sighed and made himself look at her.

“Arya, you can’t just hang out in a tee shirt and-and-”

“Panties?” Arya supplied with a bemused grin. “Sure I can. This shirt is longer than some of the dresses I own.” She was right, the tee shirt fell to about mid-thigh on her. Gendry wanted to tease her about saying she owned dresses, but made himself look stern, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Arya-”

“Look.” She walked up to him and grasped his wrists. He let her guide his hands to his hips, fingers splayed across his abdomen just above his groin. “See how much space.” A shiver went through him as she lightly traced the space between his middle fingers with her own finger. “And now here,” She put his hands around her own waist, once again tracing the space. “Much less room. Your sweats would fall right off.” He swallowed hard. She was closer to him than she needed to be for her little demonstration, close enough that he could smell the rain in her hair, and under that a whiff of her shampoo. “Actually,” her hands where on his wrists again, “I guess it would be fairer to measure from here.” She slid his hands down her waist so his thumbs rested on her hips, and his pinkies rested on the top of her pert little ass.

He should remove his hands, he knew, but somehow they were no longer under his control, and Arya’s hands were sliding up his chest around his neck and he was pulling her towards him, or was she pulling him towards her? But it didn’t matter, because the distance between them was closing, closing, closed and then all that mattered were her lips hot on his own, her hand through his hair, her body pressed tight against his, so tight that he could once again feel her pebbled nipples against his chest- only now she wasn’t cold. And then her lips parted for his tongue and he could taste the sweetness of her mouth, and it did taste like powdered sugar, just like he had thought these past few months when he began to notice how much of a sweet tooth she had. After what might have been a few seconds or maybe a few minutes, Gendry regained his senses and pulled away.

“Arya.” He murmured. “We can’t.” He loosened his grip on her, but she stayed close.

“Why not?” She demanded, her swollen lips dropping into a slight pout. _Don’t think of her lips._ He told himself. _Don’t think of how soft they are, how sweet they taste-_

“We just can’t. We’re _friends_.” He reminded her.

“So?” She hadn’t removed her arms from around his neck.

“I want to _just_ be friends.” He lied. She arched an eyebrow at him and smirked as she rolled her hips against his, letting him know that she had in fact noticed his growing erection. He tried to push her away, but she wasn’t having it.

“Gendry, come on. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me lately. I know what you want and I want it too, and there’s no reason why we shouldn’t-”

“You’re too young.” He interrupted. He knew hearing the end of that sentence would have been very dangerous. Maybe she was just going to say kiss, but knowing Arya she probably would have said fuck and Gendry couldn’t handle that in his state.

Now she stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips. “I am not! I’m less than two years younger than you!” She protested. He shook his head.

“Too young. And the mayor’s daughter besides.”

“What on Earth does that have to do with anything?” Arya looked genuinely confused.

“Mayor’s daughters don’t kiss boys like me.”

“What do you mean boys like you?” Her brow furrowed. He passed a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I mean you should be kissing trust fund boys, not boys whose mothers are bartenders and-” Gendry was interrupted by Arya slamming the heel of her hand into his chest. Caught off guard, he stumbled into the dresser behind him.

“You stupid bull!” She pushed him again. “You think I care about that? I don’t want to kiss a stupid trust fund boy I want to kiss you.” And she did. Before Gendry knew what was happening her lips were crashing against his, forcing his mouth open as she grasped the front of his tee shirt tightly in her fists, pulling him towards her. She kissed him hungrily, pressing her body tight against his again. Before moving her lips to his jaw, and then his neck, lightly nipping a spot just above his collarbone that made him give a low moan. He felt her smirk against his skin at that, and her hand moved to his hip, her thumb rubbing in small circles, dipping under the edge his boxers while her other hand came down between them, stroking him over his jeans.

“Arya.” His breath came in ragged gasps. “That’s not fair.” She rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his ear.

“I want you Gendry. I _need_ you.” Her voice was husky with desire, and suddenly Gendry’s reticence was gone. He felt her lips part again, but he never found out what she was going to say. Her words turned into a happy squeal as he lifted her feet off the ground, one hand supporting her ass as the other slipped up her shirt to grab her rib cage, his thumb brushing against the bottom of her breast. He swallowed her squeal in a kiss, walking them to his bed and saying a silent prayer of thanks to the gods that he had just changed his sheets the day before. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and pulled his shirt off as he walked, kissing his pecs as he shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off.

Gendry gently pushed Arya into a lying position and kissed her navel, smiling as he noticed a shiver go through her. He edged her shirt up slowly, kissing up her abdomen to the valley between her breasts. Arya impatiently pulled her shirt off, then gasped as he took her left nipple in his mouth, covering her right breast with his hand. As he suspected, it was a perfect fit.  
He hadn’t noticed Arya’s nimble fingers undoing his jeans until she was pushing them off his hips to the floor, and then using her surprising strength to pull him onto the bed on top of her. Of course, it helped that he was more than eager to join her. He gave a low moan into the hollow between her shoulder and her neck as she grasped his cock over his boxers.

“Arry.” He breathed. There were no other words, except maybe _fuck_ and _mine_ and one other word that began with an l, that Gendry knew was too dangerous to even think about around Arya. He put his hand between her legs and pushed her panties to the side, absently noticing that they were the same color as the bralette she had been wearing earlier. Her breath hitched as he began to stroke her, marveling at how wet she had gotten. How wet _he_ had made her. He slowly pushed one finger into her and she _growled_ , the sound making his cock throb in her hand. She was so tight around his finger that even if he hadn’t known she was a virgin he would have been able to tell. Having had no experience himself, other than a handjob when he was her age, Gendry was grateful that she had nothing to compare him to.

Suddenly her hand found its way into his boxers and he flinched at the feel of her small hand on his bare skin, her thumb lightly skimming over the head of his cock, swiping up the precum from the tip. He made a noise of protest when she removed her hand, but almost lost it when he saw her put her thumb in her mouth to taste him.

“It’s salty.” She told him with a smile, licking her palm to make it slick before grasping his member again.

“Gods Arya.” He murmured, kissing her lips as he slid another finger into her, making her gasp. He started to make a scissoring motion, then pressed his thumb against her clit and began making slow circles.

The noise she made was somewhere between a pant and a moan. “Oh gods Gendry just fuck me already.” And there was that word. Gendry swallowed hard.

“Are you sure?” Arya just arched an eyebrow at him. He kissed her once more on the lips before breaking away from her, going over to the dresser and fishing out the condoms that he had bought on a dare a few weeks earlier. He quickly ripped one open and rolled it on, pushing off his boxers as he climbed back onto the bed hovering over his best friend. She had wiggled out of her panties and her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright with lust. Gendry had never seen a more beautiful sight. She grasped his cock again, lining him up with her entrance, and he kissed her deeply as he slowly entered her, the feeling of her tight, wet heat unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt rather than heard her take a sharp breath and froze.

“Are you oka-” She smacked his shoulder.

“I’m fine, just _move_.” He smiled and began to slowly pump in and out, picking up speed as Arya began to match his movements. She wrapped one leg around his waist and moaned loudly as he hit a spot deeper in her. Once she started moaning his name, it was all he could do to keep going, and he swallowed her moans as he moved his thumb to her clit again and started making little circle. Arya’s cries grew louder and louder, and then she was shaking and one hand grasped his bicep as the other scratched at his back, and he finally let himself go.  
He collapsed beside her on the bed, leaning over to throw out the condom before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. The only sound now was the rain pounding on the windows, and their labored breathing.

“I just wanna be friends.” Arya mimicked him in a low, dumb voice. “Stupid bull.” But he could hear the smile in her voice, and felt her press her lips against his chest before she nestled against him.


End file.
